The Birthday Rectification
by hokie3457
Summary: Although no longer together, Penny wants a chance to give Leonard the surprise birthday party he missed during "The Peanut Reaction"


**A/N: This takes place during Season 3, after The Wheaton Recurrence and before The Plimpton Stimulation. I think I have my timeline correct, but let me know if I'm off base there.**

**As always reviews are always appreciated!**

The Birthday Rectification

There was a soft knock at the door of apartment 4A. Before Sheldon could answer "come in", the door opened slowly and his blonde neighbor from across the hall poked her head in and looked around before entering.

"Hi Sheldon. Is Leonard here?"

"No he isn't Penny. The coast is clear-although we aren't very near the coast, so I'm not sure if it is clear there, but I suppose I meant to imply that, it is a fact that Leonard is not here. In this apartment."

"Um. Yeah. I kinda got that from 'the coast is clear'—knew that you didn't mean the actual coast. Thanks Sheldon."

"You are welcome" he said in return as he went back to work on his lap top.

"So. Sheldon" Penny said as she absentmindedly fidgeted with the chain around her neck, her eyes wandering around the room trying not to focus on anything as she was trying to broach an uncomfortable subject with of all people, Sheldon Cooper.

"Oh. You're still here. I thought I answered your question", he responded.

"No. I want to talk to you about something and I wanted to make sure that Leonard wasn't here."

"Well, as we have already established, he is not here."

"Sheldon, this is hard enough without you being all-well all Sheldon-y."

"Then maybe you should have this conversation with someone who isn't me, because I am of course, Sheldon." He then turned back to the lap top.

"Uuuughhhh. Sheldon. Just give me a few minutes alright?"

"So then you do want to speak with me."

"Yes Sheldon. I would like to speak with you. About Leonard. And his birthday."

"Oh. Alright" the taller man said as he walked over to the sofa and took his customary "spot" at the far end. Penny followed and sat in the large easy chair usually inhabited by her former boyfriend, and on past occasions herself, in his lap.

Looking again uncomfortably around the room, Penny was silent. For once, sensing that she was having a problem beginning, Sheldon broke the ice.

"Penny?" He said softly. His saying her name brought her focus to him. She gave a hesitant smile as he continued. "Is it difficult for you to talk about Leonard because you split open his chest, removed his heart and stomped on it like it was a bag of leaves on fire?"

"Oh Sheldon!"

"What? That about encapsulates the events of that awful night I lost the bowling match to-to-" Sheldon gulped before he said the name with venom "Wil Wheaton."

"I guess you're right. It really was as bad as that" she said her voice trailing off at the end.

She sighed deeply and looked in front of her toward the desk that had Leonard's lap top and work items. Along with the typical desk supplies, there was a Superman figurine along with a double picture frame. One side had a picture of her and the four guys, Leonard and Sheldon along with Raj and Howard. The other side held a picture of just them. Both pictures were taken at an outing at the Griffith Observatory in the fall. In the picture of the five of them, they were gathered around the bronze statue of Albert Einstein. Each of them pointing up, just as the likeness of the Nobel laureate was. In the photo of just her with Leonard, they were standing in front of a barrier at an overlook. She was turned slightly toward him with her hand resting on his chest. They were both smiling brilliantly.

She stood up and walked toward the desk and looked at the picture a little closer. She smiled sadly and began to walk around the room, speaking to Sheldon as she went.

"You remember two years ago, how we tried to throw that surprise party for his birthday?"

"Oh yes! We had such a nice time at the computer store!"

"Yeah. Right. The computer store." She said it flatly and sent a scowl Sheldon's way, although it had no effect on him. "Anyway…." She continued. "Howard was supposed to keep Leonard out of the apartment for just a short time until we could get everything ready, but ended up with an allergic reaction to peanuts and had to go the hospital?" She said it in a question to spur the memory. Sheldon nodded his head and replied "I remember."

"He didn't get back until the party was long over, so he never got to celebrate. I wanted to try again last year, but you were all so busy getting ready for your expedition to the North Pole—"

"I'd rather not talk about that if it's all the same to you Penny" Sheldon interrupted.

"Yeah. Sure. I get it." She said again flatly.

"I wanted to have a party finally this year, but with everything that happened-. What do you think Sheldon? Do you think I can give him a party without it seeming awkward?"

Before Sheldon could answer, a look came over Penny's face.

"Of course I can. We're still friends. No reason why a friend can't throw a surprise birthday party for another friend."

She walked toward the door and with her hand on the knob; she turned and said "Sheldon, thank you so much. I can't tell you how much I appreciated your help."

Sheldon started to reply, but he was cut off.

"Let Howard and Raj know and have them make up a list of Leonard's friends that he might like to have at the party. You know, people at work. Thanks again Sheldon. See ya. Bye" she said, closing the door behind her.

"That woman talks in circles like no one else I know" Sheldon thought to himself.

Instead of waiting for Sheldon, Penny called Howard and Raj herself. Luckily, she caught them together when she called Howard. She was thankful that Raj was excited at the prospect of a party. He offered to jump right in to help her plan, although Howard had to accompany him whenever he would meet with her. He couldn't plan a party correctly if he was hammered to be able to speak to Penny one-on-one.

The uneasiness between them had begun to fade. They were able to exchange pleasantries when they would invariably meet in the hallway. Leonard had even invited her twice to join them for dinner. She didn't accept, first citing an errand she had to run and with the second, another commitment she couldn't cancel. She just wasn't prepared to be in close proximity with him yet.

On a late afternoon about a week before the party, they both arrived at the apartment building at the same time and could not avoid walking up the stairs together to the 4th floor.

They began by taking about the weather. By the time they made it to the 3rd floor, Leonard had her laughing hysterically over some typical antics of Sheldon. When they made it to their floor, he decided to try again. He told her that they would be having Chinese take-out that night and she was welcome to come for dinner. "Just five friends eating together" he said. She accepted. The icy avoidance had melted.

That night it was as if the past year had been erased back to the time just before the expedition to the North Pole. The awkwardness that they both had feared never materialized. Laughing, joking, and talking. Having a good time. Just as it was "before".

Asking the time, Howard told her it was 10:35. "Oh well. I think I will call it a night gentlemen" she said as she stood up to walk to the door. "Thanks for asking me. It was nice" she continued.

Rising and following her, Leonard said nervously "it was nice to have you here Penny." She smiled and looked at him and for a few seconds the awkwardness returned. She then tilted her head and replied "well it was nice to be asked. Thanks again." She then left.

"Awwwwwkwaaaaard" Howard exclaimed. Raj laughed in agreement.

"I believe they are mocking your discomfort as Penny was leaving, Leonard" Sheldon added.

"Yes Sheldon. I know." He glared at Wolowitz and Koothrappali. "This just proves that we can be friends despite what entanglements we may have had in the past. We just need to work through any uncomfortable moments."

"We know how you'd like to be comfortable" Raj blurted out as he and Howard giggled like 12-year-olds.

"You two can be as childish as you like. Penny and I are mature adults and can act accordingly." Leonard then turned on his heel and went to his room before anyone else had a chance to add to the teasing.

"I'm not sure" Sheldon said "but I think he meant that to be a 'Banzinga'. It wasn't."

The week passed swiftly and it was the morning of Leonard's birthday. Raj and Penny had the party planned for that evening at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Nearly twenty guests had accepted invitations, mostly from the university, but also some friends from the comic book store. Howard's new girlfriend, Bernadette would also be there, forcing the engineer to be on his best behavior.

That morning, a Friday, Leonard awoke with a spring in his step. His birthday, while never celebrated when he was younger always put him in a good mood. He didn't care if anyone else knew (although it would be nice to be made a fuss over); he just felt an inner happiness that this was "his day".

Leaving for work with Sheldon he paused outside the door, looking at apartment 4B. He wondered if he would run into Penny today and if she would remember it was his birthday. He was jolted out of his thoughts by Sheldon's voice as he went down the stairs "Leonard there is construction on Colorado Boulevard, we need to hurry if we are going to make it in time." "Coming" he responded.

The rest of the day was uneventful. No one mentioned his birthday. He wondered about that. "Oh well" he thought. It was a bright sunny day and looked to be the same this weekend. Maybe he could take a drive along the PCH and enjoy some time alone.

After work, Sheldon announced that he needed to do some errands. Leonard was going to object, but thought again about getting into an argument that would only conclude with Sheldon on the winning end.

After stopping at Radio Shack; Bed Bath and Beyond as well as Pier One, Sheldon suggested they just get a quick pizza to bring home for dinner. Leonard at this point a little tired complied without argument.

Arriving at the apartment building nearly two hours later than they usually would, Leonard trudged slowly up the stairs behind Sheldon. Dr. Cooper inexplicably had a spring in his step and chattered to Leonard all the while. The only thought going through his head: "why am I carrying this pizza?"

Finally arriving at the 4th floor landing, Sheldon slowly took out his keys and fumbled with them in the lock. Finally opening the door, Leonard was surprised to find the living area in pitch black darkness, the blinds on the window across the room near the extra desk were drawn-he didn't remember them that way this morning.

Suddenly a light was switched on revealing the place loaded with familiar faces. This was followed by a loud "SURPRISE!"

Raj and Howard rushed over to him patting him on the back. They were joined by Sheldon in saying "Happy Birthday" to their good friend. All Leonard could focus on was Penny standing near the kitchen island beaming at him waiving.

Making the rounds of the room greeting all his friends and accepting their birthday congratulations, Leonard finally made it to where she had been standing when he had come in.

"Happy Birthday Dr. Hofstadter!" she said smiling.

"Thank you" he said smiling back. "I think that you had a lot to do with this" he stated.

"Are you kidding me? You know this is Raj's area of expertise" she said.

Just then Howard approached them with Bernadette. "Happy birthday, Leonard" she said smiling and giving Leonard a quick hug. Howard responded "okay. Let's not over due it honey" as he put his arm around Bernadette's waist and steered her to the kitchen counter where the drinks were being made by Stuart, acting as a bartender. Bernadette made a face over her shoulder as Howard led her away. "See you two later on" she said.

When he turned around, Penny was making her way to the door. Catching up to her he tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"Are you leaving so soon?" he asked

"Yeah. I gotta go" she said simply.

"Oh. Okay. Well thanks for coming. This-this is great. I had no idea. Thank you so much for helping." As he looked down at his hands, she started to reach out to him with her left arm, looking to straighten a stray lock of his curly hair that was slightly out of place. At the last second just before he looked up she quickly moved the arm back to her side.

"I. I um left a present for you over there" she motioned with her head to the alcove where numerous gifts were left on the desk.

"Oh. Thanks you didn't need to" he said, smiling awkwardly.

"Well. Have fun. And happy birthday. Again she smiled and turned and went out the door.

He caught her and took her by the hand causing her to turn around.

"We can do this, right? Be just friends?" he asked her quietly.

"I think we can. I hope we can" she said, equally as quiet. "We just need to take it one day; one event at a time. Pretty soon I think it will be less awkward."

He nodded his head in agreement. Gesturing with his head back toward his apartment he said "I should get back in there."

She nodded and said "Yeah. You should."

He also nodded his head and said "goodnight. Thanks again."

"Goodnight Leonard."

She then found herself alone in the hallway. Smiling sadly, she turned and went into 4B.


End file.
